


Safety Blanket

by Kono_Rohan_Da



Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono_Rohan_Da/pseuds/Kono_Rohan_Da
Summary: A half-hearted attempt at BoKuroo, whump, and migraines
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948426
Kudos: 26





	Safety Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Migraine

Kuroo lays in the dark, mouth open and breathes heavily coming in and out. He’s curled on his bed, blanket entwined around his legs, arms wrapped around his midsection. His teeth grit together as another flash of pain streaks through his head, the pain in his temple suddenly increasing tenfold. He lets out a gasp of pain. Almost immediately, a hand lightly lands on his shoulder, a grounding comfort. 

“Hey, is it getting worse?” Bokuto asks. Kuroo, he feels so bad. This was supposed to be a sleepover, a good one, a celebration of the end of their high school days and the start of a new chapter of life. 

“Yeah” he rasps. “It’ll go away soon.” The same thing he said who knows how long ago. Even with his back to his best friend he can feel his worried gold-eyed gaze on him. Migraines are something he’s not a stranger too, but it’s been years since his last one. And even then, there were warning signs and they weren’t this bad. 

Tears prickle behind his eyelids. It hurts. It hurts a  _ lot _ . He takes a chance and rolls over, his head feeling lighter and heavier at the same time with the movement. He flings his limbs around Bokuto’s and latches on, holding the warmth close to him. The ace is like a large teddy bear. Nice and warm and safe and comfy. 

It still doesn’t stop the pain. 


End file.
